Tornado Bolt/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Talking with Lyra Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png|Tornado Bolt, talking to another filly. Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Eh, excuse me? Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Tornado Bolt closeup S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt, with a horseshoe cutie mark. Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Scootaloo is thinking S1E12.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Among the race audience. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Tornado Bolt watching Rainbow race. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Tornado Bolt in magical kindergarten. The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking S2E06.png Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png|Tornado Bolt, beside Berry Pinch. Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png Ponies watching S2E06.png|Flying The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Tornado Bolt, among the crowd. Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Watching how the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 works Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png|Tornado Bolt on the top left corner near Derpy. Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png|Close up of the previous image. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed PinkieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Jumping rope, with Pinkie Pie. Hurricane Fluttershy Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Ponyville Confidential Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|Waiting in line, to get an autograph from Snails. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|Tornado Bolt, with Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves. Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Berry Pinch, Aura, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png|Visiting The Crystal Empire Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Tornado Bolt S3EO13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Category:Character gallery pages